In U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,443, there is shown a dispenser for conical paint strainers having diametrically-disposed ears. The dispenser is generally of circular cross section corresponding substantially to the diameter of the strainers, has diametrically-positioned openings heightwise thereof for receiving the ears of the stacked strainers and supports at the lower end supporting the stack of strainers in such a way as to enable removing them one at a time without releasing the strainers within the structure above. The structure shown therein is eminently satisfactory for the purpose intended from the standpoint of operativeness, but is too expensive. It is the purpose of this invention to provide a dispenser embodying the dispensing capabilities of the structure shown in the aforesaid patent redesigned to make it economically feasible for manufacture.